


De volta pra mim

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: The Legend of Zelda [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Ao ficar adormecida no templo, Zelda fala sobre como sempre acordava Link pela manhã quando eram crianças e ele prometeu estar lá para acordá-la quando ela se libertasse. E finalmente esse momento chegou.The Legend of Zelda - Skyward Sword
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Zelda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848250





	De volta pra mim

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda não me pertence. Pertence à Nintendo.
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

{Flash Back}

– Eu fui feliz passando meu tempo com você em Skyloft. Eu queria que esse sentimento durasse para sempre.

Ela estava de costas para Link. Os belos cabelos dourados estavam soltos. O herói do tempo sentia o coração apertar cada vez mais. Desde que havia começado sua busca por ela, ela fora tirada dele duas vezes no exato momento em que a encontrara. Por mais doce e gentil que fosse Link, não conseguia evitar sentir uma pontada de raiva de Impa. Necessitava de Zelda perto dele, ela era a maior razão da sua vida, a amava imensamente desde que a conhecera quando criança. Agora sentia que podia separar-se dela de novo, o coração doeu temendo que seus pensamentos estivessem certos. Ela se virou para olhá-lo.

– Link... Apesar de eu ser a reencarnação de Hylia, eu ainda sou filha do meu pai e sua amiga – disse, já se dirigindo ao centro do local no topo da escada.

Uma forte luz dourada a envolveu, ela o encarava, olhando-o da maneira mais profunda que ele já vira. Toda aquela luz que a envolvia começou a transformar-se numa pedra. Link correu em desespero até ela, quase caindo nas escadas, e bateu na rocha dourada com toda sua força, mas era inútil, aquilo não iria se desfazer. Sentia seu coração sendo lentamente esmagado dentro do peito.

– Eu ainda sou sua Zelda. Então eu vou pedir um favor a você, dorminhoco. Desde que nós éramos crianças, eu sempre era a única a te acordar quando você estava dormindo. Mas dessa vez, quando tudo isso acabar, você virá para me acordar?

– Eu prometo!

O olhar triste dela pareceu se tranquilizar um pouco e Link pode ouvir um murmúrio de choro dela. A luz dourada se tornou mais forte, deixando-o ainda mais angustiado. A luz o cegou por um segundo e quando abriu os olhos de novo, Zelda estava adormecida e completamente presa lá dentro, sentiu seus olhos arderem. Por instantes ficou olhando Zelda adormecida, enquanto sua visão embaçava cada vez mais. Como temia, ela fora tirada dele de novo. Inspirou fundo e sentiu duas lágrimas deixarem seus olhos.

– Zelda... – sussurrou.

Jurou para si mesmo que quando a encontrasse novamente a abraçaria forte e nunca mais a deixaria partir sozinha de novo. Recompondo-se, enxugou os olhos e afastou-se. Apesar do peso imenso apertando seu coração, sua missão ainda não terminara. Ele acabaria com aquilo e teria sua Zelda de volta.

{Fim do Flash Back}

– Zelda vai despertar em breve – Phi lhe disse, fazendo-o abrir um grande sorriso - Siga o seu caminho até o templo – ela o advertiu, sorridente.

Em poucos minutos chegara até o templo, encontrando Groose e o estranho velhinho com uma esquisita capa vermelha. Ambos com um sorriso, olharam para Link e depois para a grande porta entreaberta, pela qual se via uma luz dourada. Abriram caminho para o garoto, que correu pelas escadas e entrou quando as portas se abriram. A pedra cor de âmbar que envolvia Zelda brilhava e começava a rachar. Quando se quebrou de uma só vez a garota se libertou e pousou seus pés no chão suavemente. Seus olhos azuis abriram-se devagar, parecendo confusos sem reconhecer o lugar a princípio, mas encheram-se de ternura ao ver Link e ela lhe deu um suave e verdadeiro sorriso. Zelda desceu os degraus lentamente, mas fraquejou no último. Seus olhos se fecharam e Link se assustou, correndo e a segurando a tempo de não deixa-la cair, e abaixando-se com cuidado até o chão. Como prometera para si mesmo, abraçou-a forte e não saiu dali, deixando que ela descansasse.

– Bom dia... Link...

Sorriu e sentiu seus olhos de encherem de água de novo, mas dessa vez se segurou e apenas a respondeu.

– Bom dia, Zelda.

– Eu estou bem – falou em resposta ao forte abraço do garoto e o leve carinho em seus cabelos, podia sentir o quanto estava preocupado e o quanto estivera triste.

– Nunca mais vou deixa-la ir de novo!

Ela sorriu. Ainda se sentia bastante enfraquecida, mas retribuiu o abraço da melhor maneira que pode e confortou-se ali por longos minutos, estivera tanto tempo longe dele... Também havia sofrido e sentido uma certa raiva de Impa todas as vezes em que Link a encontrara e Impa a impedira de correr para ele, mesmo tendo conhecimento de tudo que estava acontecendo. A batalha ainda não estava terminada, mas isso não importava naquele momento. Finalmente estavam juntos de novo.

– Você consegue andar?

– Eu acho que sim.

Link se levantou, trazendo-a junto com ele e mantendo o forte abraço e o afago nos cabelos dourados. Parecia que nada seria suficiente para compensar a falta que sentira dela. Sentiu um alivio quando a garota deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e o abraçou tão forte quanto ele a abraçava, sua fraqueza se dissipando aos poucos. Quando se afastaram, Link segurou firme sua mão. Ambos sorriram um para o outro e caminharam juntos para fora do templo.

FIM


End file.
